The 3 Broken Ones
by Peace-Chan09
Summary: America, Canada and Italy all remember their past lives. And every time, they get closer to snapping. And soon, they all snap, and spill everything.{People with depression please be careful reading this, Also, remember you are loved, and you have mass and volume. You matter.}
1. The 3: Introduced

America sat down a usual, hearing things about him being fat, and dumb. He tried not to just lay down and cry, but he had to be the hero. He kept up his fake smile, but in all honesty, it was becoming more and more strained. Only two other people here knew how he felt, and why he felt that way.

Italy gave a understanding gaze at America. His smiles were as fake as how Italy himself acted. He knew America had self-esteem issues. But the American knew that Italy faked his happiness. He tried being positive, but eachtime it killed him inside. America understood, and Canada, the one who was always forgotten, understood perfectly.

Canada sat in the far back, nodding at America and Italy. He just wanted people to see him for who he was. Not just the invisible guy, who no one cared about. America and Italy were there for him. And they all hung out in secret. But really, it hurt knowing people thought he didn't exist. It really did. But, he knew his friends understood. It was a perfectly logical reason.

Every single country used to be a human. America was just a normal teen, until his parents found out he was anorexic, and he ran away. His body was found in the woods, an autopsy revealed he died because of major blood loss, and malnutrition.

Canada was never noticed, ever. His parents were always away. And they forgot about him when they moved. With no food, he died of starvation. His body was found by a real estate agent getting ready to sell the house.

Italy was another normal teen. Although his life was falling apart. His best friend died, his parents got divorced. He basically fell apart. He snapped, and finally ended it. His stepfather found him hanging by the ceiling, with a rope around his neck.

They all died one way or another, and they all remembered how. Except, none of the others seemed to remember. They were the only ones who remembered. But, they knew, they would have to tell them all sometime soon. Because they were all extremely close to snapping. They were gonna lose it.


	2. Italy: He Began

{In Italy's POV}

Today was less then pleasant, me pretending to be happy, everyone not paying attention to the meeting, and honestly, I just could not take it. My friends and I can no longer stand for this treatment. Of course, I love Germany, but...sometimes he makes fun of me, but I know he's joking. Right? I left the meeting, begging him for pasta, even though I didn't feel like eating pasta anymore. If anyone found out 'pasta-eating idiot Italy' doesn't want pasta, they'll probably panic. But you know what? For the sake of their fragile structure, I'll uphold this fake stupidity. For their sake only, because I just want to be nice.

Soon, me and Germany were eating pasta in his home. Soon after we finished, he basically kicked me out, and I sauntered home. Why couldn't I be happy? Why couldn't I feel like I was loved? Why can't just ger rid of this stupid mask! I was frustrated with myself that when I got home, that I went straight for my alcohol cabinet. I began downing bottle after bottle, feeling my vision grow blurry, and my body fuzzy. But, before I knew it, I was on the ground, sobbing as I could no longer hold in my emotions. Tears pouring from my eyes, as my loud sobs echoed in the empty home. Usually, my brothers, Romano and Seborga would be home, but they weren't. They were off doing who knows what. I sauntered my way upstairs, and collasped on my bed. I could feel everything in my body becoming numb, and I submitted to the enveloping darkness. This, is what I've wanted for so long. To be free, even if it's for a few minutes.

 **{GET READY. IT'S GONNA GET SAD REALLY REALLY QUICKLY. But seriously, prepare yourself. This fanfic is gonna have- WAIT THAT'S SPOILERS- also, sorry it's so short! I am dealing with stuff, but it's almost over with. I'll be updating soon!}**


	3. Canada: To Shatter

{In Canada's POV}

Of course, when I went home, and it was dead silent. I was always alone after meetings, America was busy doing his usual self loathing, Italy was probably drinking and crying again. I had different self destructive coping methods. I would smashed things, destroyed them, made sure anything my hands touched would never work the way it was supposed to again.

I was feeling especially destructive, and trashed the kitchen, and my own room... And every other room in my home. I sat on my ruined floor, panting with a feeling of unmatched rage. I narrowed my eyes at the ground and screamed, and screamed. "WHY CAN'T THEY NOTICE ME? I'M RIGHT HERE PAPA! I'M RIGHT HERE ENGLAND! I'M RIGHT HERE DAMMIT!" I yelled, and screamed until my throat went dry, and then, I cried and began to clean and fix the house. I was so tired. Often I was confused with my brother, and they sometimes hurt me. But, they call me things which they normally call Alfred. I just can't bring myself to tell him about this. He'll be even more broken knowing they take out their true feelings out on me like this.

I then immediately went for my maple syrup cabinets soon after, and made myself some Kraft Dinner. As I ate in utter silence, a sigh escaped my lips. I stood and decided to call up my brother, who perhaps was done self loathing, and logging with his audio tape recording-thing.

"Hey Alfred?"

"...yeah bro?" He seemed tired, just like me.

"Wanna come over? It's been a long day, and we both need to relax."

Silence echoed over the receiver for a few seconds before Alfred responded.

"Sure, I'll be there in a few minutes." He hung up on me after.

I sat by himself for about half an hour, when finally I saw Alfred walking to the front door. There were two problems with this. One, Alfred usually didn't walk anywhere, unless he was nearby. Two, he lived seven blocks away, which was pretty far. How did he get here in just 30 minutes?

"Mattie, I'm here." He said, knocking on the door.

Confused, I opened the door for him, and he was not looking so great. "Alfred? Are you ok?" I was concerned, he hadn't been holding up so well lately.

"...I'm good. Started taking pills. They make me happy." He had this loopy grin on his face, then I realized; He was high of his ass. No wonder he got here so fast! "Alfred, give me the bottle with your pills." Surprisingly, he did hand me a bottle filled with different types of pills. "I need you to stop taking these! What if you overdose?" Of course, I was going to scold him! Who wouldn't when you find out that your younger brother is taking drugs?

"I don't want to...they make me happy. And they make sure I can't hear the other's insults during meetings." Wait. He was taking these during meetings? This made a lot of sense. His ideas mainly came from anxiety, but now that drugs were in the equation, it made much more sense. "Just stay here for the night. We're both lonely, so it's best if you get off that high of yours." I just sighed, and shook my head slowly.

I decided to reheat the Kraft Dinner I had made, and gave him a bowl. Alfred ate it slowly, and seemed just as tired an done as I had. "The guest room is upstairs to the right. I'm going to head to bed alright? Don't try to take your pills back." I walked upstairs, and collapsed on my bed.

I sighed as I felt sleep slowly take over me. Sometimes, you need to wonder to yourself. When are you going snap, or shatter...but into what exactly? What would you snap into?


	4. America: Into Billions

**{Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! Hope you get your tissues and blankets, because the level of angst is gonna rise. Also, want to feel sadder reading this? Listen to 'Appetite of A People-Pleaser' by GHOST, and it gets angsty-er. You're welcome.**

 **~Peace-Chan}**

{America's POV}

After my confrontation with Canada about my happy pills, I went home with one less bottle. I layed on my bed, unaware if I had walked or taken a bus. I know, he told me I should stay the night, but it felt wrong. And I felt terrible, because he looked so tired of me. I knew other people hurt him because of me. It's all my fault. Everything is falling around me, and I want to be perfect. I listened to everything they had said, and changed myself to fit. But why aren't they happy? I stopped eating during meetings, I stopped being so loud. But they aren't happy.

Why . . .

Why. . . .

I just want everyone to be happy, and for them to be proud of me. Why do all I know, is pain and isolation? I could feel myself falling apart, and I decided, to try something new. Something that will help me. So, I got a new diet, and some new pills. So far, I liked it. I could feel happy, and I began to feel better. Except, I was still...empty. No matter how many pills I popped, it didn't make me feel complete. It didn't make me feel like I was finally at ease.

I just need to stop being selfish, and worrying about myself. Yeah, that's probably it. Zoning back into reality, I found myself in my living room, staring blankly ahead at a wall. I sighed, and rubbed my head. I turned around, and decided to head back upstairs for the night after checking to see if my front door was locked. I made sure each of my nine locks were closed tight. Walking sluggishly up the stairs, I sighed to myself. What could I be doing wrong?

I looked at my audio recorder, which sat on my unmade bed. I picked it up and began my daily log.

"Today. . . I feel differently. Every other day, I look at myself in the mirror, and I scream. But today? Today I looked at myself and sobbed. I sobbed for thirty minutes. What's wrong with me? Then I went to the meeting, and felt terrible. And had this horrible gut feeling, that something bad was going to happen.

I didn't bother doing my presentation. They haven't let me go up there in years, which I am thankful for. But at the same time, I am hurt. Today, I felt like I could feel every part of me, begin to shatter and break. And it took every single cell of me, to put myself back together. Luckily, no one noticed when I popped five of my special pills. No one noticed as I said nothing. And for that, I am happy. If they don't care about me, I am happy but also sad. Why am I caught in such a way, where everything I do contradicts myself? Will I ever be free from hearing people's thoughts, and wanting to change myself? Probably not. I am stuck in my own specifically made hell. I will rot here..."

I ended the log like that, and laid on my bed, staring at the cieling for what seemed like forever.

But...now, the sun seemed to glare at me through the curtains. What was I going to do, with my messed up mind, and disgusting body?


	5. Italy: Just In

**{For Extra Angst, listen to 'Carousel' by Melanie Martinez. This will give an extra sense of pain!**

 **~Peace-Chan}**

{Italy's POV}

After what seemed like a century, I awoke to the harsh light of day. Damn this, I don't want to do another failed attempt at a meeting. Everytime we try to get shit done, nothing works. I am being honest here, we all know we're there to argue and fuck shit up. I sighed as I put on my usual clothes, because honestly I sometimes don't care what the other's think of my clothes. I took a deep breath, and walked out the door. This is where everything went wrong.

As soon as I walked into the room, I almost got hit by a flying chair. I ducked, and looked at the place.

England and France were arguing(big fucking shocker), and obviously, they had this intense sexual tension, which has been going on for fucking centuries.

Prussia was getting hit with Hungary's frying pan.(The usual, he just had to have brain damage by now.)

Switzerland was aiming his shot gun at people who got to close.( **I would** **not want to make this guy mad at me.)**

Japan and Lichtenstein were staring ahead with their pupilless eyes, and sighing.(It was creepy, because you would _never_ known what these two were thinking.)

Sweden was staring intently at Finland, who was obviously extremely uncomfortable.(I feel bad for Finland. He did nothing to deserve this.)

Norway was trying to get Iceland to call him Big Brother or whatever.(No comment.)

Hong Kong was trying his absolute best to not just leave, which was very understandable.(Extremely understandable actually.)

The rest of the room was in utter chaos, everyone screaming, fighting and all that. Except for America and Canada. America was secretly but slightly obviously, popping some sort of pills from a pill bottle, and Canada was taking large swigs of maple syrup.

I sat down in my seat, which was right next to Germany's. It took everything in my body to keep myself from blushing. I swear, if he-

"Ah. Italy, there you are. I'm going to start the meeting soon, perhaps"

I didn't hear what he said after. Because woah, do you know how ripped germany looks in a suit? I had to stop myself from thinking of thoughts Japan would nosebleed at.

I zoned back into focus when Germany was upfront, yelling at everyone to sit down. Slowly, everyone compiled, and sat down in their seats.

People began to present, and honestly I wasn't feeling like doing any of that. So, I zoned out again, and ignored everything. When I looked up, I saw that everyone was back to unorderly chaos. I rolled my eyes, and decided to go through the normal motions.

"Hey! Germany! Can we have pasta?" I asked, using my annoying voice.

"Italy, can't you wait until the meeting is over?"

Obviously, Germany wasn't having it. But once again, did I really have a choice? I could act the way I really did, and face becoming a social outcast, OR I could pretend for longer, and stay with my crush, and suffer silently. I'd gladly go with the latter anyday.

"But, Germany, we can have fun! Plus, the meeting is falling apart."

I could see the smallest twinge of a smile, and he looked over at me. "For once Italy, you are right. Alright, This meeting is over! We will meet at nine am sharp tomorrow!" He shouted, and I had a feeling that today I would finally get that eye candy I've been fantasizing about.

So the meeting ended, and everyone left. So me and Germany, at long last way I've always wanted, left together.


	6. Canada: Time For

**{Huh. I guess if you wanna feel sadder, listen to 'AfterMath' by Caravan Palace? Idk, These songs make it sadder to me I guess. Also, GET READY FOR THE ANGST THAT'S GONNA HAPPEN THIS CHAPTER AND ALL THE CHAPTERS AFTER THAT! IT'S GOING DOWN- whoops I'm spoiling!**

 **~Peace-Chan}**

{Canada's POV}

Of course, after the meeting, I was alone. And for once, after my breakdown yesterday, I felt like something in me had changed. No one. Then it hit me, the perfect idea, the absolutely, perfect and amazing idea.

As soon as I got home, I began to work. Getting planks of wood, nails, things that are difficult to break, and hard to open. I began hammering, and drilling, and soon enough everything was done.

I laughed to myself, and laughed.

Until I realized my horrid mistake.

I had borded up the refrigerator, the pantry, and every single exit to this house. I had also shut down the gas, and the electricity. Oh my god. I'm going to die here, I'm actually going to starve to death- just like before. This is just like before, after hearing that my parents left me.

What have I done?

What have I done!

WHAT HAVE I DONE?

Oh god, In three weeks, I'll be dead. And no one will care! Oh my god, my head.

But, no one noticed me before...right? So what's the point of me dying!

No, no no...I can't go insane yet! It hasn't even been a day, and I'm losing my mind. Calm? Calm.

Okay, if I'm correct, I can try to pry the pantry open, because then, I can have food. But, how? I had used some of the strongest materials I could find. Dammit! Why have I done this?

I feel like an uttet idiot, what have I done?!

And once again, I found myself, crying, after another breakdown.

Soon, hours melted into days, and days melted into a week. I was shaking, and crying, why am I so fucking stupid!

"SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

I let out a wail, of utter anguish, and fell to my knees. My throat dry and scratchy. My eyes were droopy from the lack of sleep. Am I really going to be ok?

Was my brother ok? Was my best friend ok?

They knew I existed, but...what if they forget, like everyone else?

But, that thought disappeared, when I heard knocking on the door. Had someone come to save me from my own insanity? Had someone came to rescue me? Please, don't let this be my grande finale...


End file.
